The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved crimp barrel for making electrical and mechanical contact with heavy conductors surrounded by rather thick insulation.
The present invention represents an improvement over the type of crimpable connecting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,381. While the crimp barrel disclosed in the noted patent has operated satisfactorily for a number of years, it has not always been suitable for use with all types of cable. In particular, there is some difficulty in the sidewalls not being able to withstand the forces necessary to penetrate the rather thick insulation layers which usually encase thick high current conductors.
The somewhat earlier improvement on the above-mentioned U.S. patent appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,072 which relates to a contact for providing a post receiving member on a flat flexible cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,430 discloses a flat wiring system connector which will make a crimp connection with the rather heavy conductors surrounded by a heavy layer of insulation used in under carpet wiring high current systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,729 discloses a connector which makes engagement with the conductor of a flat flexible cable by piercing partially through the cable in rivet fashion. There is no full crimping of the connector in this patent.